Charmed Again again!
by Moonflower2
Summary: A confused teen witch turns up on the doorstep of Halliwell Manor, looking for answers about her mother. But which sister has kept a secret for 15 years? Be prepared for crazy hormones and more girl-talk than Leo can handle!
1. Intro

*This is set between seasons 4 and 5, so forget anything you've seen in season 5 or this might not make sense. Anyway read, enjoy and review.  
  
"LEO!!" Piper yelled at her husband. Yeah, she loved him but would it kill him to actually help with something normal for once? The familiar blue- white glow appeared in the kitchen and quickly turned into a confused looking Leo: "What?"  
  
"I have sauce all over my hands and there's someone at the door. And quit with the confused puppy look."  
  
Leo instantly cracked a smile. He'd learned very quickly that his wife's present condition caused mood swings that often scared him more than the Source. "Ok!" he chirped and ran to the door, barely resisting the urge to orb! He paused as he touched the door handle, sensing something. He opened the door cautiously, and studied the visitor who stood in the porch of the manor.  
  
The girl couldn't have been more than 16, with long, dark hair that flowed to her waist. She was tall and slim, and he knew if he was younger and single he would find her sexy. It was the way she stood, and the way her huge, stunning liquid-brown eyes held his gaze. But underneath her confident exterior he knew she was afraid, and somehow knew that he had to protect her.  
  
"Does Miss P. Halliwell live here?" Leo snapped back to reality, and wrenched his eyes away from hers. There was so much pain in her past, though why he knew that he wasn't sure.  
  
"Sweetie. It's someone for you." He called. "By the way" he said turning back to the girl, with a look of pride "she's Mrs. Halliwell now" As soon as he'd said it he regretted it. The girl's expression changed drastically to one of shock. She looked ill, but he couldn't figure out why. By now Piper had joined him at the door: "What's wrong honey? Are you ill?"  
  
"You're..you're married?!" she blurted out in response.  
  
"Yep." Piper held her hand over her stomach "and about to begin our first family."  
  
"I knew this was a mistake." The girl turned and ran down the steps and into the road, straight into the path of an oncoming car. "NO!!" the three screamed in unison. Suddenly the girl and the car froze.  
  
Leo turned angrily towards Piper: "You can't use your powers in public!" he hissed.  
  
"I didn't." Piper said with a dazed expression. Leo looked at her hands. She had only lifted them to her waist. She hadn't reacted fast enough to stop the car. Slowly Leo turned to look at the road and re-evaluated the scene before him. The car was frozen only a foot away from the girl who stood with her hands up in front of her in a defensive position. The girl blinked, inhaled sharply and took a step back. The car didn't move.  
  
A/N This is just the intro so please review. Please don't flame me, I'm only small :(. Helpful criticisms are always welcome, feel free to tell me if I've made a big mistake. Virtual ice cream will be given to friendly reviewers! 


	2. Revelations

*I forgot to put up a disclaimer last time. Whoops! Ok, I don't own the characters (except Mel, she's mine). Though if someone wants to trade Mel for Leo I'll be very happy. I'm sure I can have more fun with him! ;)  
  
"Leo move her before it unfreezes." Piper's voice was urgent though barely a whisper. Leo ran, heart pounding, praying that the car stayed still. He grabbed the girl around the waist and swung her onto the sidewalk. Before her feet hit the ground, a car horn blared and the car sped past, driver swearing out of the window.  
  
Piper, now also on the sidewalk, took hold of the girl's shoulders: "Sweetie, are you ok?" The girl just stared blankly ahead. Piper tried again: "Are you hurt. Can you tell me your name?" The girl replied in an inaudible whisper.  
  
"What did you say?" A tear rolled down the girl's cheek as she spoke again: "Mel. Melinda Halliwell. I'm your daughter." Mel broke down crying and the two wrapped their arms around each other. Piper, now very confused, also began to cry. Leo walked back into the Manor and orbed up to find out exactly what the hell was going on.  
  
****  
  
Leo returned hours later to find Paige and Piper sitting on the couch in silence.  
  
"Did Piper fill you in?"  
  
"Yup." Paige replied dazedly "she's not mine."  
  
"Didn't think she was. She knows she's a Halliwell. You only just found out."  
  
Piper couldn't wait any longer: "What did the elders say?"  
  
"She's definitely the daughter of a charmed one. But apart from that.. nothing."  
  
"It took you *six* hours to find out *nothing*!?" Piper shouted. "The niece I never knew I had is asleep in my room and the all-knowing elders know nothing!?" Paige put her arms around her sister and let her cry some more. Leo didn't know what to do, which meant he was more than relieved when Phoebe got home: "Oh God. Piper what happened?"  
  
"We found her, Pheebs. Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"Found who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your daughter."  
  
"What?! I don't have a daughter!"  
  
"If you don't then...oh god." Piper looked to the mantle where a photo of her older sister smiled back at her "Prue." She breathed. "She never told us. Mel's too late." Piper sank into the sofa and stared at the photo.  
  
Phoebe by this point was totally bemused. Leo motioned her into the kitchen and explained as much as he knew. Paige followed them. She'd worked out that everyone was going to need a *lot* of coffee.  
  
****  
  
An inhuman, reptilian face appeared in the full-length mirror in Piper's bedroom. It spoke in a strange voice that was neither male nor female: "Melinda, wake up. Listen to me."  
  
Mel sat up straight in the bed. "Stay away from me. I've found my family. I don't need you anymore."  
  
"They're lying to you. They'll never love you. You're a bastard witch, a disgrace to their family. You should leave now. Leave now and return to me."  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"Of course you're not. But that's how they see you."  
  
It didn't take a lot to convince her. Mel pulled on her boots and pushed open the window. It was starting to get dark. She climbed out and lowered herself from the semi-roof that ran most of the way around the house. She dropped and walked down the steps, then turned and ran as far as she could.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe walked downstairs looking confused. "Ok. This girl Mel.." Everyone nodded. "Exactly how small is she? 'cause I can't find her anywhere."  
  
A/N More to come soon. Please review, I'll die without them :( Thanks for all the reviews I've had already. Here are some responses to them: The virtual ice cream can be any flavor, and Leo called Piper because she was the only P. Halliwell in the house. Also firefly, of course she's flawed! She's my typical sexy but screwed up heroine with a tragic past! 


	3. Past Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Mel and the mysterious evil lady whose name you don't know yet. Read, enjoy and review!  
  
Heart thumping, Mel ran as fast and far as she could. The voice in her head just propelled her further.  
  
"How could you think they'd accept you? They have their own family. You can't just elbow your way in. Why would they want a reminder of their dead sister? Why would they want you?"  
  
Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. They were white witches, good. She wasn't. She'd always be lying to them if she stayed. She could never tell them about the things she'd done.  
  
An unnaturally icy wind, out of place in the San Francisco heat, chilled her to the bone. She knew what was coming. The wind picked up speed, swirling around Mel, keeping her stationary. She tried to push through the miniature whirlwind, but a force stronger than weather kept her in her prison.  
  
Suddenly she was moving, flying through the air; fast. Too fast. She had no idea where she was, or even if she was still moving. Her head was spinning and so was the ground. Ground - definitely a good sign. Or, if not good, certainly better than her prior aeroplane impersonation.  
  
"Hello again my darling" a dark, silky voice penetrated the shadows. Though barely more than a whisper, it had the desired effect. Fear.  
  
Frozen to the spot Mel realized she had been tricked. She wasn't home. She wasn't here to be welcomed. She was here to be punished.  
  
***  
  
Piper paced the living room, rubbing her temples as she went.  
  
"Honey, maybe you should."  
  
"Leo, if you tell me to calm down I swear to god we will be picking you off the walls later!" Piper yelled at her husband, who hurriedly backed into a corner. Piper's raging hormones now caused her to burst into tears, and she slumped on to the sofa. Leo walked towards her cautiously.  
  
"Piper, she doesn't want to be found. She must be ok or she'd have let her defenses down and I could have sensed her." Tears streaming freely now, Piper took a deep breath before speaking:  
  
"We don't know that she ran away. What if a demon took her? Somewhere you can't sense her? What if...no Leo. Not now." She glared at Leo who was now looking towards the ceiling. He smiled apologetically and was gone before she had time to react.  
  
Paige and Phoebe now came down the stairs, and approached Piper with caution. Phoebe slid onto the sofa and put her arm around her big sister, while Paige curled into an armchair.  
  
"We checked the book." Phoebe said quietly "but we couldn't find anything."  
  
"Not that we actually had anything to look for." Paige stopped talking at a glare from Phoebe.  
  
"No Pheebs. Paige is right. There was nothing to go on. Sorry I made you guys look. It's just; I need to find something I can fight. Sitting and waiting isn't really my thing." But Paige waved Piper's away with a flick of her hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It gave us something to do anyway. I'm no good with the sitting and waiting thing either." There was silence for a moment before Paige continued: "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Sit and wait." Phoebe replied with a grin then swatted away the cushion Paige had thrown at her.  
  
Piper rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder and closed her eyes. Phoebe stroked her hair as the mom-to-be finally got some rest. Paige followed suit and soon even Phoebe was asleep.  
  
When Leo returned, he almost couldn't bring himself to wake the sisters, they looked so peaceful. Also, he didn't really want to risk waking Piper! But he had news, so he had to.  
  
"I'm goin' in" he whispered to himself.  
  
***  
  
"How could you ever think I'd let you leave? You're mine, you agreed. You can't go back on a blood oath. Unless you lose all your blood of course, it's your choice." The woman Mel had once trusted so completely was now causing her more physical pain than she'd ever had to face before. She was begging for forgiveness but she knew it was no good. She only had one option left. Risking everything and letting down all her defenses she called out to possibly the only person who could help her.  
  
"Leo!" 


	4. Chapter so small, it doesn't deserve a n...

Disclaimer: Only Mel is mine, everyone one else belongs to the producers of Charmed. Oh, except Brad Pitt who belongs to my friend Sera. Okay, okay. Technically he belongs to Jennifer Aniston but Sera deserves him more!  
  
A/N: This chapter is incredibly tiny, as I've been really busy recently, but I thought some was better than none.  
  
"Piper..." Leo whispered. She swatted at him, eyes still closed.  
  
"Okay, maybe Piper's not the best idea." He tried Phoebe, who shifted slightly on the sofa, before turning to Paige, who was curled up in an armchair: "Paige..." No reaction. Maybe a different approach: "Brad Pitt's here for you"  
  
Definitely a reaction this time. All three sisters immediately sprang to life.  
  
"Where?" Piper slurred, eyes only half open. A slight look of hurt flashed across Leo's features and was gone. Brad was nice to look at, but Leo knew no one could ever come between him and Piper.  
  
Leo's train of thought was abruptly ended by the cushion which had just flown into the side of his head: "Hey!"  
  
Paige smiled wickedly, then pretended to pout: "Don't get my hopes up like that."  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe joined in "No offence but you're not quite Brad"  
  
"No." Piper agreed, head tilted to one side, resting on her hand. She grinned: "He's better."  
  
Leo was practically beaming as he and Piper gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Hi!" Phoebe waved her hand in front of Piper's face: "We're still here so stop with the mush. Leo, why the rude awakening?"  
  
"I've got some news on Mel." The sisters were now sitting bolt upright, eyes wide.  
  
"Well?" they asked in unison. Leo suddenly looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"No." Piper objected. "They can't want you now. You have to tell us first."  
  
"It's not them. It's Mel. She's in trouble."  
  
"Oh my God" Paige clutched her head, as if in pain. "I can feel it to. She's so afraid."  
  
Piper didn't need to know anymore than that. She stood and walked to Leo, then grabbed his hand: "Go. Now."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Now!" There was the familiar glow and they were gone. Phoebe stretched out her hand to Paige.  
  
"Wait one second." Paige ran to the kitchen, and Phoebe followed.  
  
"I have a feeling we're gonna need supplies."  
  
***  
  
Somewhere across town, Melinda Halliwell screamed, her blood and tears mingling as they flowed down her face.  
  
A/N: Told you it was tiny. It probably took you 20 seconds to read it. I will update as soon as possible, I promise. Thank you so much for the reviews, virtual ice cream is still available for reviewers but please specify what flavour you want! Please review and updates will happen as soon as possible. 


End file.
